


Johnjake pisses me off

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Camping, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Relationships: John Egbert/Jake English
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Johnjake pisses me off

John slowly blinked awake, the drowsy feeling of being half awake overcoming him, about to roll over before he heard a grunt.  
Oh, right. Camping with Jake.  
He sighed as he let the other squeeze him in his sleep, probably mistaking him for a pillow. Not that John minded. Well, he wouldn't if he didn't wake up with a full bladder. He couldn't exactly move out of the others arms right now because of the iron tight grip. That's fine, he guessed, he could wait.  
So wait he did.

And waited.

He waited for a few hours probably, and all that happened was Jake got closer and his bladder got more filled and now his legs were squeezed together as he tried to keep himself under control. Apparently, all the movement just made it worse. He bit his lip, unable to see where the lantern was because his glasses were a few feet away, because duh, he doesn't sleep in them, and pawed around.

He thought it would be a good idea to feel around for them, but the sudden death grip on his wrist said otherwise. Jake had woken up, and did not like the thought of the other moving.   
"Now what in the bloody hell are you doin, Johnny?"   
"gotta piss, sorry! didnt me--"  
"Later, you're moving the gosh dang tent around" he mumbled, still half asleep. John bit back his whine of protest as Jake went back to sleep, probably. Well, that's what he assumed when Jake buried his face in his back and wrapped his arms back around him.

Then his hands went from his stomach, to his bladder.  
Shit.   
John's look of terror wasn't seen by Jake, so Jake just slowly began to push down on his stomach as John whimpered, trying for a few moments to hold it in before giving up, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the warm stream go down his thighs and drench not only his boxers, but no doubt Jake's shorts and the sleeping bag. 

He tried to regain himself as he went to stand up, but was held in place by Jake as he was groped and felt up.

"Have anything left in you, chap?"


End file.
